


Hey! This isn't how it went in my dreams.

by TinyTimDrake



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Canon Divergence, Gen, Insecurity, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTimDrake/pseuds/TinyTimDrake
Summary: A canon divergence where Jason came back earlier, and wasn't a psychopath from the pit.Tim is only recently a Robin and still inexperienced, and he has to deal with his many insecurities.While Jason has to learn to deal with how he was replaceable.





	1. Oh, JASON, there you are!

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the title kind of hints towards smut, but it's not.
> 
> I just couldn't think of a title and Tim comparing this to his dreams where he gets to meet Jason was just funny to me.  
> It's not that deep of a title.
> 
> ALSO please comment to let me know what you liked or didn't like so I can improve and learn.

Tim always wondered a lot about what Jason would've thought of him, in his own little way of hero admiration. He figured Jason would think badly about him, he wasn't nearly as cool or as talented as he was or how Dick is, but he hoped he could be as good as they were. It happens a lot when your personal inner-monologue involves putting yourself down. Because Tim's hero might've been Dick but he still looked up to Jason and all he managed to do in his time as Robin. Stuff Tim was constantly afraid he could never live up too. All the action and skill Tim still struggled with even after his training Jason took up with ease. Jason might have came from the streets but he was a prodigy, proclaimed by the Bat himself.

But Tim never thought he'd be able to meet Jason himself. It's hard to when you're pretty dang sure he's in a hole in a ply wood box, but to his own surprise he got to. Right at dawn in the middle of one of his rare good dreams. Picked up right by his pajama shirt.

Tim was staying over at the manor while his dad was on a business trip. His hair was a mess from not wanting to wash out his gel, of which he had way too much. He was dressed in Batman pajamas Dick had bought him as a gag gift to celebrate getting the "job". Although, little did Dick know, Tim already owned a pair much the same. But Tim still adored the sentiment and chose to wear them when he stayed over. Even if they were a size or two too big.

He was in a deep sleep after a hard day of training. He didn't have any big dreams that night, but thought he was in one when he was lifted up and heard some voice.

"What'd you think your doing in my bed?" rang a New Jersey accented voice full of anger and curiosity. With his curiosity seeming a lot like an interrogation.

Tim starred at Jason, analyzing his face like a level in one of his video games. Slowly realizing who was actually listening to. He took a long time to reply. Not knowing if he even should.

"Aren't you gonna answer?" the New Jersey voice kept yelling.

Tim just took heavy breaths as it dawned on him who it was, and the realization didn't come with the happiness that he got to meet a hero, but with the panic that he was being threatened by someone he looked up to. Someone that he once saw in Bat-computer photos was now holding him up with a single hand like he weighed nothing more then a paper bag.

The door suddenly barged open thanks to a balding man with an old hunting rifle in hand. The man himself, the keeper of the home, Alfred Pennyworth. The Butler of Wayne manor, and new grandfather figure to Tim and the other Robins, even Jason himself.

"I'll kindly ask you now." the british man began his lecture with his hunting rifle aimed right at the intruders forehead "Put the child down and leave these premises at once. I don't think either one of us want more trouble. Do we?"

His eyes were solid, he hardly seemed to blink. His posture was stiff and his aim was straight. He wasn't going to budge even with the man he was aiming was over 6 ft tall and built like a human tank.

He was still dressed in his suit he had been wearing from the night before. Showing he hadn't even gotten a break yet from his cave work.

"Alfredo? What'd you doing it's me?! Jason 'member?" Jason finally smiled. Alfred just cocked his gun.

Alfred told himself to protect Tim, much like the others after the Jason "incident". Even if they were training him to defend himself and then some. Just for their own sake they had to watch out for him.

"I don't appreciate jokes, sir. At least in a time like this. Now I repeat myself, put the child down." emphasis was put on every single word spoken.

Tim just stayed there defenseless. All his training meant nothing if he couldn't handle the element of surprise. The simple blast of surprise of Jason being alive made him unable to even move. He knew Bruce wouldn't like it if he knew how little he did, but let it be known that he would certainly understand it.

Jason tossed Tim aside back onto his bed. Tim was still unable to utter a word. Only able to keep trying to catch his breath and watching. Watching Jason try to smooth his way out of a gun to his head when no one seems to know if he was even telling the truth.

Jason was wearing a jacket and jeans. A simple outfit, not anything you'd typically think a Robin would wear. His jaw line was square and his head shape was almost rectangular. His hair had grown to long for his silver age curls to keep up. His hair in general was hidden underneath a baseball hat.

"Alfredo--" Jason walked closer, but got stopped by the gun being brought closer to him.

Just saying the name Jason could be a touchy subject around the manor. Usually only being spoken like its a folk tale.

"Do. NOT. Call me that. Till you give me honesty ... and even then, you will refer to me as Mr. Pennyworth." Alfred's voice almost growled like Batman during the night.

Tim noticed Jason's arms, covered in scars and burns, like someone that would've barely escaped an explosion.

"Alfie ... I-I think it's him." his voice was quiet, much how he spoke when he didn't want to disrupt his parents on the rare times they were home.

Alfred finally looked away to look towards Tim only to get his gun taken away from him by a quick acting Jason.

"He's tellin' the truth, Alf-- MISTER. Pennyworth." arrogance could be sensed like a smell from Jason.

Alfred's eyes narrowed and his fists tightened.

"Alf, look at his arms. They're burned. Jason got caught in an explosion didn't he?" Tim tried to diffuse the situation as he ran to stand between them.

"Could be mere coincidence, young Master Tim. Their are more then one explosion survivor you know." Alfred's eyes were locked back on Jason.

"Tim huh? So what's he do?" Jason smirked. "Is he the new intern in the ol' cave."

Alfred gasped as he took a step back, almost falling down if it wasn't for the sturdiness of the wall just behind him.

"Alfred, it's him! He knows and everything!" Tim spouted excited from his mouth. He was almost tugging at Alfred's shirt like it would help his debate. "Who else could it be?"

Alfred took deep breaths and straightened his jacket as he tried his best to straighten his own being up for Tim.

"A damn good impersonator that's who." Alfred pushed Tim behind him "Let's not let your own naivete trick us into a wrong turn here, shall we?"

Tim's presence felt urgent, he seemed like he had a need to tell the world of what he found out. He had found his own discovery, one he knew his mentor and brother figure would want to hear about.

"B-but ... it's him!" Tim didn't let up.

Jason kept smirking at Tim's eagerness. 

"He's right, Mister. Pennyworth. Why'd you gotta be so pushy about it. I mean come on, get the big bad Bat and let's be over with this ehh? I'll go into that cave myself, I know what that statue head actually leads too." Jason shoved his way past Alfred and Tim, leading his own path down the hall.

Tim and Alfred follow. Neither one with a smile on there face. Both seemed confused, even Tim who seemed so sure.

"Umm ... sir? Please get back here this moment!" Alfred's ever constant growl in this situation turned back to the more somber tone he's known best for.

Jason didn't listen, only went forward without looking back.

Jason's pictures were still on the walls. Back to the scrawny sassy boy he was at the beginning of the year, all the way to tall, muscular, tough and mean man he had become just by the end of it.

Jason's current face was covered in scars, light burns, and newly grown facial hair. With some mental photoshop you could still see the man they thought had left them.

"Just 'cause I've been gone for a little while Alf doesn't mean I need you telling me what to do." Jason finally made it to the room.

The room had an aura to it as he finally pressed the damn button.

"See, Alfredo. It's me, Jason, Jason Todd. Ya know ... Robin?" Jason grinned as he saw the book case fly open.

Alfred's heart dropped. He didn't have a smile or any of the vigor that Jason was expecting. He was shocked, sad, and disappointed.

"Umm ... Alfredo ... somethin' wrong? It's me, I'm not no intruder coming to get Bruce or nothin'. Honestly." Jason walked towards Alfred and put his hand on his shoulder.

Tim still just stayed and watched.

"But how?" Alfred asked, Tim shared the same question.

The air felt thin after Alfred asked the question. Even for Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE give me some comments about what you liked or didn't like so I can help myself and improve when it comes to furthering the story!


	2. So where's the big man at?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie and Timmy now know ol' Jason Todd is back, back from where? Well they don't really know that, plus Jason isn't wanting to spill the ol' beans of that quite yet.
> 
> Oh and Alfie is trying to hide the fact Timmy boy is now the current Boy Wonder in-charge (this time with longer tights thankfully) so they can spare Jason's feelings. I mean he deserves some more time before being heart broken again don't you think?
> 
> And Timmy ... your dorky fanboy is starting to show.

The cave always felt like a cold place. Whether or not the temperature was down that's just how it always felt. Every time someone went down there they got a chill down their spine, especially if it was their first time. But with Jason back it's more like a constant shiver. Like they're seeing a ghost right in front of them, because that's all it really seems to be, a ghost. A ghost that looks human and can pick up children like they weight nothing. So probably not an actual ghost, but you know.

Jason stood up like he was a body builder. He was tall and his shoulders were broader then they were, even as Robin. Nobody actually knew what his age was to know how impressive his body size is, but for a kid who was starving when they found him, he made out better then fine.

Tim was still a really short kid, looking up at him felt like looking at a statue of a hero.

He had always starred at Jason's former uniform like it was a piece of war history. Reminding him what could happen to himself if he was ever not careful. He spent a lot of the time imagining what Jason would be like, because no one ever really talked about him much to him besides cautionary tales of what happens if you're ever too head strong and arrogant, but Tim could tell that their was more to him. Simply from the way they spoke about him, to seeing Jason's files. Realizing that even though he had a mean streak he was also smart and loved to study. Something Tim had to work at.

But just knowing what someone was like doesn't help knowing what they're like now. So as Tim starred at Jason as he was right in front of him all of his guesses went away, he stood shivering but attentive. He really wanted to know more about his predecessor.

"Master Jason, please tell us what happened!" Alfred was close to crying as his realizations poured in.

Jason stopped looking at their eyes. He looked away and grabbed the back of his head as people do when they're nervous.

"I-- umm ... how do I say, I don't really know to say?" Jason decided to just walk around the cave to see what all has changed.

Alfred paced himself towards Jason, feeling like he owed him something, rather it be a hug or a trophy for surviving an explosion.

"Wel-well umm ..." Alfred struggled to find the questions he wanted to ask "What have you been doing for the past so many years?"

You could tell just by looking at Jason's face he didn't really wanna answer. Like a certain pain has entered him from hearing Alfred's question. His hands where in his pockets and his hair started to cover his expression, he was wanting to hide again.

"Look, Alfredo, I don't want to ehh ... I don't wanna talk about it, alright? Can we talk about something a bit more peachier? Like wuz with you and kid in the Batman jammies over there? What's he supposed to even be? Like a butler in training or somethin'?"

Tim still stayed still. He wasn't practically jumping up at Jason with a childlike wonder and amazement like he was when he finally got to meet Dick. This time around he was shy and sleepy. He did get waken up from his sleep after all.

Alfred was shy himself as he didn't know how Jason would react at the discovery that he had been replaced.

The room had gone quiet. Every one stayed in their spots except for Jason who kept looking around. Almost about to see Tim's Robin uniform.

Alfred walked over to Jason and turned him around, finally giving him a hug not at all like what you would expect from a typically mild mannered butler.

"Woah, Alfredo. You alright?" Jason awkwardly questioned.

"No no, no I'm not alright." Alfred's honesty started spilling out. "You are back. Back from places I haven't thought possible."

Jason started off feeling uncomfortable from the hug but slowly started to feel warmed up from it. Like seeing your family after being a long ways away. Which was exactly what this was.

Tim started to step a couple feet forward. Still with a timid tone, but his naturally curiosity started to reveal itself.

"You're Jason Todd!" Tim spoke, saying the obvious.

Jason looked over towards Tim confused.

"Did ya not get that part already, kid?" Jason sort of laughed as he started to walk towards him.

Tim looked away as he realized he made a stupid comment.

"Yeah but it's just ... you're um ... you were supposed to b--" Tim got interrupted.

"Dead?" Jason intervened.

Tim jumped a bit from Jason saying it for him. His face was red from it, and he didn't know exactly why. It was nothing to be embarrassed of, but well, Timmy wasn't the best at keeping a high opinion of himself.

"Y-yeah that." Tim's voiced squeaked.

Tim looked like he was getting a fever going off of the shade of red his face was forming. The first time he ever met the second Robin and he felt like he was making a total wienie out of himself.

Jason either didn't notice or didn't mind. Or maybe he just wanted to make the kid feel better by ignoring it. He walked closer to Tim doing his best impression of an unintimidating person. Which is hard when your shoulders are so broad they might be bigger then most door ways.

"So what's your name supposed to be? Timmy?" Jason asked looking Tim in the eyes with the softest expression he could pull.

"Yeah, Tim Drake." Tim started to have an awkward smile peaking out.

Jason started to walk again in a non-rude way as he started to gander out the new large computer monitor Bruce had put in within the weeks before.

"Alright, Timmy, I'm assuming you can answer me this one. Where's the big man?" Jason questioned wanting to finally see how Bruce would react to seeing him for the first time in over two years.

Tim seemed confused as to who Jason was asking about.

"You mean Batman right?"

"Yeah, Bruce. He's still around isn't he ...? He's not like ... ya know ... or anything?" Jason started to feel uncomfortable as he started to think about it.

"Oh oh, he's just out on a mission. You know scoping the city and everything. I don't think anything big is going to happen or anything since most of the big baddies are in Arkham and Blackgate, so he might be coming back soon really." Tim spoke fast and almost incoherent without even seeming like he realized it.

Jason looked back towards Alfred, like he was trying to tell him that he liked this kid. That he enjoyed his eagerness and lightheartedness. He wanted to know more about this new boy who seemed smart enough to run almost anything in the cave's science lab, but not smart enough to realize he was using WAY too much hair gel. 

Alfred walked up behind Jason as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Young Master Tim's trying to say that Master Bruce isn't busy and should be back shortly." he whispered to him to save Tim more embarrassment.

As they spoke to each other Tim's attitude started to change more in line to how he felt when he met Dick. Like a little champion, knowing that he's gotten to meet a part of superhero history. But honestly, mostly like a fanboy that can't realize how dorky he's looking.

Jason took a seat in the big Bat shaped computer chair, putting his feet up on the desk nearby.

"Heh, can't wait for Bruce to see me back in town. He's gonna love it."


	3. OH THERE HE IS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce the old man who's only 30 something finally gets to see Jason again.
> 
> And being the paranoid chap he is, it don't really go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I honestly wasn't sure where to go with it.  
> If you have any ideas feel free to leave a comment!

Bruce didn't come back quite as fast as they were expecting. Tim tried to past the time by explaining how he got his role. Cutting out the part where he was the new Robin of course.

"So are you telling me a little kid could find out who Batman is over the police? Man, they're lame. I mean cool for you, but if they knew that, that would make them feel like the bitches they are." Jason laughed.

"Now now. Language." Alfred wagged his finger

Jason just flipped him off when he looked away as a joke.

Jason's supposed death was still burned into the back of Bruce's skull. He seemed to remember every detail more vividly then anything else, and he may be the man that remembers everything. From the smoke, to where the burns and cuts on Jason's body where, to how the building's remains laid on the burning ground around them. There was no give to how many times Jason's last breaths played in his mind. It played as he slept, as he ate, as he showered, and constantly while he slept. It was something he would never possibly forget.

Then he saw him again in his cave. He was taller, more well built, his features even more chiseled, but it was him. The years and his constant body building made him look different, but once you got past the changes it was him.

Bruce seemed to have teleported behind him in the cave. Not letting him know it was him, before he had a clue who he even was. All he knew was that there was a mysterious man in his private sanctuary, right beside his new cadet. The poor he swore to protect so an accident like the explosion would never happen again.

Before anybody knew of his presence he had grabbed the unknown man by his shoulder and tossed him away from Tim and Alfred, not wanting them to be hurt.

Tim and Alfred immediately became alerted at the sudden attack, but Bruce didn't notice or care. He pinned down Jason and cocked his fist preparing to slam Jason in the face if he didn't tell him exactly what he wanted to hear from him.

"Who are you and what are you doing around these people!?" Bruce's anger was evident.

Tim ran towards Bruce to pull back his fist. Putting himself in danger, but he could only hope Bruce's protective nature wouldn't allow him to accidentally strike him.

"Batman! Batman! Calm down, it's Jason Todd!" he grabbed a hold on Bruce's arms.

Bruce didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt Tim but his gut told him bad news. His ears seemed to ring by the pure utterance of anything even similar to the name Jason, hearing the whole name but it seem like his ears were about to bleed. His mouth was unusually open from surprise.

Jason didn't say a word. His head was sore from his slam to the ground. His vision was blurry but he could recognize that angry growling voice that it was his mentor.

Bruce was breathing heavy as he looked back and forth from Jason to Tim. Trying to find a place in his mind to process what he's just been told. He didn't back off of Jason though. He wasn't going to let himself or Tim be tricked by who could've easily been an impostor.

"Tim, Jason Todd is dead. You know this as well as the rest of us." he managed to slip his hand away from Tim's grasp.

Jason took the second to get Bruce off of him, reversing the situation so that Bruce was now the one on the ground.

"Or maybe he just knows better then you, B-Man. This wouldn't be the first time a guy come back from the dead." Jason grinned.

Bruce graveled his teeth and used his palm to knock Jason in the eye. Forcing him to stand up. Giving him the space he needed to kick Jason in the gut, knocking the air out of him so he had a chance to get up himself.

"You will NOT call yourself Jason Todd, in this house or anywhere. I don't know how you've managed to convince them, but you'll never be the man he was." Bruce handcuffed Jason.

Alfred stayed back, not knowing the truth to bother intervening. Tim looked at him hoping he would step in, but he didn't. The butler just kept his distance in this confusing and infuriating hour.

"But, Bruce!" Tim tried to walk towards Bruce in hopes of changing his mind but Bruce stuck his hand out at him to stop him.

"I know you're new to this, son, but let this be a teaching moment. We do not trust random people just because they say they're someone we know. AND CERTAINLY when they're disguised as a dead man."

Tim felt conflicted. He didn't want to go against a man he admired, but he could feel a deep sensation in his gut that this stranger was Jason Todd. He knew too much just to be someone else. Random people don't know how to get into the cave, even Batman's biggest rogues couldn't just skip through the manor's corridors to find even one of the many switches and buttons that would let you in.

Jason wasn't letting any of the drama get to his head. He knew who he was, and wasn't going to let some over dramatic man in a Bat costume tell him otherwise.

"Come on, Bruce. Have you tried using conversation yet?" Jason managed to sneak his way out of his cuffs.

Bruce took a millisecond to grab Jason by the head and slam him into the ground again.

"How do you know my name!?" his voice roared like a lion.

Tim couldn't take seeing Bruce do something he would clearly regret later. He ran over again and tried to shove Bruce away himself, which was impossible for him since Tim didn't even come up to Bruce's chest, and definitely didn't have any of the strength, but ya know it's the attempt that matters.

"Stop hurting him! It's Jason! Look at his arms they're all burnt up and cut up! How would an impostor know Jason's burned? Maybe ... maybe somehow he did survive!" Tim still kept trying to push Bruce, which was like trying to push down a brick wall for him.

Bruce aggressively picked up Jason by the rest and pulled up his sleeve. His eyes narrowed at the sight of his burns.

"Hmmph ... fine, but I'm not letting him anywhere near you till we get an official test. This only grants access to not being immediately thrown out on his ass."

Bruce took a syringe and took Jason's blood for a test before he throw him into a cell.

It might not have been the happy moment Jason wanted, but at least he was allowed to look around the cave ... from the comfort of his cell anyways.

\--

Tim was taken back to his private school dorm for his own safety, while Alfred went to sleep or at least trying to for his own good, and Bruce was at his computer finally completing the blood test with a sample of Jason's blood he had when he was still a regular part of his team.

He glanced back towards Jason, wondering what he was doing. Hoping he would do something bad so he knew if he was an impostor or not, but he was only sleeping. Bruce looked back and huffed, while still keeping his straight face. His muscles felt tense by simply typing on his keyboard. Each key built up the suspense. Bruce wasn't sure if he knew he wanted the answers after all the dismay he had felt after Jason's supposed death. To know that he came back and the World's Greatest Detective didn't know would be more then just an insult to his reputation, it would mean one of his sons was out there and he didn't even know about it. After all the mourning and brooding he had done as a result would've meant nothing, and he had know idea how it was even possible.

The blood samples were in the computer, and Bruce hit the finale key. He took one long solemn breath as preparation for the results. His computer finally loaded up the results, but Bruce didn't look quite yet. He took another glance back at Jason who was still simply sleeping. He gulped before he slowly looked back at his monitor.

Bruce's expression didn't change. He didn't allow himself to be shocked or surprised. His mouth was practically a straight line. The computer results were clear with it's information. There wasn't anything left to speculation at all.

It was Jason Todd. Plain and simple.

Bruce got up out of his chair. He showed no emotion as he walked to Jason's cell. Each step echoed through out the cave. The bats could be heard making noise. And Bruce took a minute to look at Jason and collect himself. To try and concentrate on what must've happened. How Jason could've survived, but he still had no answers. He couldn't figure out how Jason could've survived and still make it to him again years later.

Jason finally woke up and yawned. He saw Bruce watching over him like Dracula about to collect blood. He stretched and scratched his back as he looked at him.

"So, am I staying or am I going, Big man?" he sound deadpan, it was too early in the day for him to read Bruce out. Not like Bruce was making it easy to begin with.

Bruce didn't say anything. He just let him out.

Jason stood up and wasn't sure if he was suppose to walk out and be on his way or not. He wasn't concerned, so much as he was just really confused about Bruce's off pattern behavior.

"Umm, what's this. I ain't wantin' to fall for one of your stupid traps." Jason backed up.

Bruce grabbed Jason and pulled him in for a hug. A firm and emotional hug that he had wanted to give Jason ever since he held his bloody injured body in his arms those years ago in Africa. Tears came from Bruce's eyes underneath his mask, and Jason could sense that as he finally joined in on the hug, even as unexpected as it was. It was the hug he was hoping to get from him when he came to the manor to begin with.

No one could really tell how long the hug lasted and they didn't really care.

"So where's that Timmy kid at?" Jason asked when they finally pushed away from one another.

"He's back at his private school dorm. I didn't think you'd be safe for him. I figured you would just manipulate him. When I suspected you to be another criminal of course."

"Eesh, private school huh? Couldn't handle a street rat as a Robin so you got a rich kid as a lab assistant, what else should expect? Oh and hey no 'fense taken, huh. So what about Grayson? Is he missing too, or is he still banging around with those Titan guys?"

"He's with the Titans, but I can leave him a message to come over here in the morning if you want. He probably misses you about as much as I did."

"Ehhh, do what you want. I've caused enough problems." Jason contemplated "So, do I still have a bed? Ooor ... is my room taken by Tim-bo all the time now? I mean when he's not at his fancy private school."

\--

Jason went up to his room. The first time he's seen it without causing a disturbance in years. All of his decoration is gone and it doesn't really feel like his, but it's were he slept and collected his privacy at.

He dropped his duffel bag he had been carrying around on the ground. Full of random dirty clothes he's never got cleaned except for maybe once when he had some spare change for a laundromat. He's never even had a real home. He was just back to living on the streets again like he was when Bruce found him. He had a little more skill to defend himself with, and didn't steal except from the rich. Like a new age Robin Hood that wore leather jackets and ripped jeans instead of a dorky hat.

He didn't know rather to cry at the thought of finally being back home or just go to sleep. So he took a breath and stood there. Taking it all in before laying down. Finally realizing--

That he was back home.


	4. Jason, I don't know if you realize this, but pranking with "wisdom, isn't the same as real training.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of not really connecting to the family he once new. He decides to give the random little kid that seems to never leave the manor a chance.
> 
> His training may not be the most serious. Or even really training, but hey he got to hang out with Tim for a little while. Even if he is acting like a jerk of an older brother.

It had been days since Jason had been staying at the manor. His presence had been mixed from all the manor goers. Even ones in the manor aren't sure how to describe their feelings. All the hardships from him "leaving" all the way to him coming back have been too difficult to explain. He was like a son to Bruce, a grand son to Alfred, and to Tim he was one of the men he had looked up to and wanted to be more like. But now that he was finally back and living with them it made things hard. He wasn't that hard to deal with over the usual or anything, it just wasn't right though, and he realized that.

Jason walked through the halls with his head hanging low. Bruce was in a business meeting, Alfred was cleaning laundry with the classical music playing, typically meaning he was wanting to be left alone. No one he knew was around to spend the time with, and he didn't know if they wanted to spend time with his after the big mess he unintentionally made. His mind was too floaty to make sense as much as he tried. He kept thinking about what the others must've been thinking, no results where being made.

Then he heard something as he got closer to the backyard. He heard the sound of something being hit, and a girl grunting like what ever it was hit her. He rushed faster but not quite a run to get into the backyard, and he wasn't really expecting what he saw.

It was just Tim playing tennis, even in a tennis uniform, cheesy headband and all.

"Wow, tennis huh? You really were raised a rich white kid weren't you." Jason snarked as he got closer to watch. Thinking maybe Tim could occupy his time.

Tim slowed down on his game as he was surprised to see Jason actually take a little bit of an interest in him. His eyes got a little wider and he felt more nervous. Not because he thought he was in danger but he just didn't know how things would plan out. His anxiety started back up.

"I- um, I guess so ..." Tim awkwardly replied as his eyes were more on Jason then his ball "I just kind of picked it up. How are you doing?"

Tim got hit in the head with a fast paced ball as he lost his attention completely. His body slammed against the ground.

Jason had a smile he wasn't trying all that hard to hide, grabbing one of the tennis balls to throw against the tennis ball machine's buttons to turn it off before Tim got hurt any worse.

"Me? Oh I could be worse. You seem like you need an ice pack." Jason walked over to give Tim a hand to get up.

Tim seemed uncomfortable as he forced a smile and kept his vision aimed towards the floor. Jason put his arm around him as he took him inside to give him some ice. Noting to himself that the kitchen design hasn't changed much since he left. He handed Tim his ice.

"Here, this might help you out some before it bruises."

Tim sat on the counter as he held his hand on where it got hit.

"I'll be fine, Jason. I promise. I'm kind of used to being hit at this point. I mean, training and all that. Nothing too bad."

Jason smirked as he finally had an idea to do something for the day. Looking at Tim and realizing that he didn't have to spend the day with the people he already knew. He could actually just plain get to know the kid he hadn't known yet. After all for all he knew he could be plenty entertaining.

"Training, huh?" Jason started "How about I take you to the park and give you some more training? Y'know something I bet Dick and Bruce haven't taught you yet, and certainly Alfred hasn't."

Tim's face started to glow with a smile. He never thought Jason would actually want to help him with something after he seemed distance with most of the time he got to see him in the halls.

"Sure! That sounds great. Do you think Bruce would be fine with that?" Tim asked as he jumped off the counter, his pain just seemed to fly away.

"Bruce? He ain't your dad or nothing. What he says doesn't matter. Just get changed and if there's a problem with Bruce I'll settle it, alright?" Jason subconsciously had his hands on his hips in a heroic pose.

Tim just ran to the guest room he was staying in, when ever he stayed nights, not even bothering to respond. Just going with the wind, something he normally wouldn't do with his typically cautious behavior.

\--

The park was crowded with kids. Some around Tim's age and others younger, and some even older. Some Tim vaguely recognized and some that didn't seem like they would normally ever be in Gotham city. One was even Stephanie Brown on a date, before she ever became the Spoiler of course.

Tim was now changed out of his tennis uniform and into a more casual outfit of a striped t-shirt, light blue jeans, and kiddie light up shoes.

Tim was now feeling anxious, realizing that maybe he should've gotten Bruce's permission after all. Not knowing what Jason's training style was going to be. He didn't know him well enough to have a guess. For all he knew he was going to be the chillest guy he's ever known or the worst drill instructor he could've ever feared in any of his nightmares.

Jason kept looking around the park with a certain gesture of pleasantness. It was a park Jason had been at before. Even sleeping on the benches back when he was homeless.

The sun was glowing on all the park goers. The trees were blowing in the wind with a few leafs starting to fall off and change their seasonal color.

Tim followed him to a specific spot, a tree that was the closest to the playground. Jason's posture wasn't giving off any signals that he had been trained to read up on. Like Jason was purposely trying to throw him off.

"Umm ... Jason?" he scratched at the back of his own head "What exactly is my training supposed to be? This is just a playground." Tim couldn't understand what Jason was going to train him in. Never giving him a hint.

Jason wouldn't face him for several more moments. Trying to build up the dramatic tension. He didn't want Tim to have a clue. He wanted him to be on his toes for his training.

"Tim, stand up straight, look forward, don't move, and focus on nothing but my voice, and only my voice. Do you hear me?" Jason suddenly spurted out with force. The kind of drill Sargent attitude Tim was afraid of.

Tim stood up straight like a new army cadet. A single drop of sweat fell down his forehead.

"I hear you!" Tim debated to himself rather or not to say sir like how they do in the army movies, like his own personal R. Lee Ermey.

Jason started to circle Tim like he was a shark ready to attack his prey. Making Tim even more nervous, while still looking a head in hopes of making Jason happy at his commitment and dedication.

"You're focused on nothing but my voice?" Jason wanted assurance. His voice rang like a whips crack.

"YES!" Tim yelled. Keeping his eyes as forward as he could.

He tried his best to block everything else out. Wanting to listen to every word and breath Jason made. Not wanting to miss out on it in case it was important. Not wanting to let him down, and instead wanting to impress Jason by showing he was ready to be his successor if he needed to be. He made sure all the loud noisy kids were away as his ears as metaphorically possible.

"Well that's good." Jason kept circling.

Tim managed to stay still if he did move and budge slightly, as much as any normal person would.

Jason kept circling and circling giving Tim as a speech that didn't seem to have a beginning or end. Wanting to secretly distract Tim as he swooped down and pulled Tim's jeans down to his ankles without Tim even realizing it.

Tim began to notice that the kids around him began to laugh and stare at him, but he couldn't quite tell why and tried his best to ignore it in case Jason was still saying something important. Telling himself to ignore them, while trying to ignore even himself, but it got harder as more kids started to laugh. But he brought himself to keep looking forward as Jason finally finished his speech. Tim felt like he couldn't even take a breath because it would interrupt Jason.

"So that's why I did what I had to do." Jason finally finished and went back to not facing Tim. "Do you understand my lesson here, Timmy?"

Jason wasn't facing Tim but he could tell he was freaking out by the way he breathed, a skill he learned back when he was still learning from Bruce. Tim was nervous, just in the way Jason knew he would be. 

Tim didn't have a single answer to give Jason, just as his plan wanted to go.

"Tim, have you been paying attention to the actually important stuff?" Jason questioned, he could hear Tim freak out even more.

Tim's forehead began to sweat even more.

"I-I, yeah I did. I was listening the whole time, especially to the super important stuff." Tim almost ranted while he stuttered. He couldn't understand how he could've missed the whole point of Jason's training.

Jason turned back around and pointed directly by Tim's ankles with a juvenile smirk on his face.

"Then how come you didn't notice that?" he said without giving away any details, hoping for Tim to freak out as he sees for himself.

Tim took a moment to wonder rather or not he was suppose to look down or if it was another test, but Jason gave him a nod to do it. He slowly looked down and his heart sunk at the results. He finally realized where that draft was coming from and why all those kids were laughing at him. He was a victim of a prank, an especially middle school level one seeing how it was a de-pantsing, and a prank he's plenty used to after all the bullies he's encountered.

"I-I was listening to you ..." Tim looked towards the kids that were pointing and laughing at him "Now I look like a wienie..."

He held his head down low again. Trying to make sense out of Jason's lesson. If he could even make our if their was one after all the dedication he put into just standing there while all the kids laughed at him.

"Well settle down on that one, Boy Wonder. Maybe those girls think your Batman briefs are really cute, and besides, believe or not, I do have a point to this." Jason grinned and brought Tim's head back up.

Tim held up a quizzical eyebrow. Feeling like he should be on the look out for any sudden pranks. Almost like he was bracing himself for another attack from a rogue thug.

"Yeah, and what's that?" he asked preparing himself, tensing up.

"That you shouldn't always listen to someone just because they seem smart, and that maybe, just maybe, you should go off your instincts every now and again."

Jason crossed his arms feeling proud of himself, while Tim still just seemed concerned and confused with himself. He kept looking over towards the kids that where still talking about how much of a chump he looked like. He quickly looked back at Jason.

"Did you have to show me that by pantsing me at the playground? I get enough of this at my private school."

Jason winked and walked towards a local vendor, as if he had more wisdom to give his new padawan.

"Well, I like the ice cream here. It was that or embarrassing you at the swimming pool. I just really wanted to go out and do something really. Wasn't quite sure how to get you to go with me so I decided to come up with a lesson on the spot. Give me a break, people thought I was in a coffin for two years now."

Jason bought him and Tim two ice cream cones, with extra sprinkles for Tim as if he was trying to make up for his humiliating prank. Which Tim quickly agreed to take in exchange for his embarrassment. After all he just had to hope that he really didn't know those kids and that they forget about what they seen.

"You could've just asked me to go you know. I thought this was gonna be serious ..." Tim sounded timid once more as he sat down with Jason on a nearby ratty bench.

Jason ruffled Tim's hair.

"Hey, it isn't like I know you, pal. Just let me be me will ya?"


End file.
